Vol0 Hawk's Rememberance
by PhenexStone
Summary: Prologue to the upcoming stories ;


Hawk's Remembrance

by greyladyfalcon

Even though Hawk acted relaxed aboard the Searcher.

He still had one person on his mind, his beloved Koori.

In his quarters he stood and looked out the portal at

the vast number of stars. In a very soft voice he

whispered, "Koori, I'm so lost with-out you, my love."

He closed his eyes and thought of Koori, the way she

moved, her smile, even the way she would get mad at him

for staying away to long.

He opened his tear-filled eyes and sighed. He sat down

in a chair that was next to the portal.

"I need to rest," he thought to himself. But that was

not meant to be. As soon as he closed his eyes, his mind

filled with memories of Koori and their people.

No matter how hard he tried he could not open his eyes

again. Exhaustion finally took over.

He soon fell into a deep sleep, and the picture of his

lost mate kept running through his mind. Finally the

picture stopped on a part of his life that he knew very

well.

It was when they first seen each other many years ago.

Every night the village would gather around the communal

fire and tell the children how their ancestors came to Throm.

Hawk, dreaming of all these good memories of Koori and

their people put a smile on his face. He turned his head a

little as if to see more of Koori in his dreams.

Soon he settled down again. He then remembered how he used

to tease her about how little she was, her being three years

younger than Hawk. He teased her for a number of years.

But, he would never tease her to hurt her. Koori seem to

know that he was just playing around.

After several years went by, Hawk realized just how beautiful

and kind Koori was, even after all that teasing. He realized

he had fallen in love with her, so he decided to tell her how

he really felt about her.

The next day, he saw Koori out in a field of flowers. He

finally worked up enough nerve to go to her. She looked up at

him and smiled. Hawk's heart started to melt from the sight

of her sweet smile. "What if she just laughs at me?" he

thought to himself. But, he finally got up the nerve to tell

her how he felt. She gave him a little smile, and told him that

she's had the same feelings for him for a long time. Hawk's

heart started to beat faster.

Before she walked away, she leaned toward him and gave him

a kiss on his cheek. He was so surprised that he just stood

there for a few minutes after she left.

Then he started smiling. He had to have her for his mate!

He ran up to her home and knocked on the door. Soon Koori's

father came to the door.

"Yes, Hawk can I help you?" Hawk just stood frozen for a

few minutes, then finally spoke. He told her father how he

felt about Koori, and that he wanted to ask for her hand in

marriage. Koori's mother who had followed her mate to the

door, and father started laughing good naturedly. Hawk stood

there wondering what was so funny.

Her parents looked at Hawk's confused face and told him that

Koori was always telling them that one day she was going to

marry Hawk. She'd been telling them that for several years.

Koori's father reached out to shake Hawk's hand, and gave

him his blessing.

One week later, Koori and Hawk stood before Make-Make, and

their family and friends and exchanged wedding vows.

The next day they left to go to the soaring place. There

they would seal their bond for each other.

It was about three weeks later, that Hawk and Koori came

back to the village, and found their families and friends

slaughtered. Hawk suddenly awoke with tears in his eyes once

again. "How can I live after what happened to all my people,

and losing my true love," he said to himself.

Just then a knock came on his door.

"Enter," Hawk said in a low voice.

Buck entered into the room and could tell right away Hawk has

been thinking of Koori.

"Are you okay?" Buck asked in a sympathetic voice.

Hawk stood up, and looked out the portal.

"You said it would get easier with time," he said to Buck.

Hawk then turned around and looked into Buck's eyes.

Buck answered with a soft and understanding voice,

"Yes, it does get easier, but you will never forget."

Hawk could only turn away and look at the stars. He wondered

if Koori was missing him as much as he was missing her.

Buck walked over to Hawk and gazed out the portal with his

friend. Buck lowered his head.

"Hawk, do you remember what you told us when you first came

on the Searcher?" he asked.

Hawk turned, looked at Buck and asked, "What did I say?"

Buck replied, "you told us only some of your people landed

on Throm. So it's possible that some of them went to a

near-by system and survived. So you see my friend, there's

a good possibility that you are not the last of your kind."

The End (or) Is It?

* * *

><p>I'm uploading this for a friend of mine, she doesn't have internet.<p>

I don't own Buck Rogers or this story :)


End file.
